The Last Black-revamped
by Apollo's Twin
Summary: Artemis is the daughter of the most hated man...well one of them. She becomes part of a master plan that she is forced into doing. She must betray everyone she loves in order to make it through.
1. Chapter 1

Morning chilled me down to my bones. Even in my coat and boots, the cold still cut me deep. I was sitting on one of the stands facing the Quidditch pitch. The place where so much happiness took place for so many people was now overgrown with weeds for the final task. This would be the end day. My stomach had been rolling so much since it did nothing but draw nearer. I hated every bit of myself, but what could I do? All I could do, was sit and wait for "the messenger" to give me the last details of this plan. It was, by far, a very rough and not well thought out plan from the bits that I knew, but I was just glad I was the carrier on this and not one thinking of the convoluted bullshit.

This was a sacred place for many, and they had defiled it for bringing on all of these weeds. It was a place of joy for so many, and now it looked like Professor Sprout was a little too excited in planting some of her enchanted grass. I hated all of this, but most of all that they had to use me, because, for some unknown reason, I was useful in all of this. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be the reason so many died, and even worse, there was no way out of it. They would kill my father, and I couldn't let them do that. He had survived twelve years in that hell hole Azkaban to return and die because his daughter wasn't as faithful as she should have been to him? No, that wasn't going to be me. If anyone is going to die, I would sacrifice my life every day for my father and my god brother. No one would get in the way of them living.

"There you are," a gruff voice made me jump from my stupor, making me realize how long I've been sitting there, staring in disgust at what they've done. "I've been all over this damn place looking for you, I don't know why I didn't start with the Gryffindor stands."

"Because you don't think," I said bluntly. "I don't know why you are one of his most trusted to be honest."

"And you think you can do this fucking job any damn better?" I looked up at the scratched and torn face of Mad-Eye Moody. I knew it was a farce, but it still didn't make me wish Mad-Eye was really here.

"Never said that. I just think you're an idiot is all."

I felt his hand on my face, and the burning sensation follow as the slap came. It was hard enough to bring tears to my eyes, and I knew I would have a bruise across my face. I glared at the ugly face, seeing an even uglier smile caress his features.

"That'll teach you to speak to your professor like that, bitchy little cunt." He sat beside me putting his staff across his lap, Mad-Eye's eye trailing over everywhere to make sure we were alone. "Now are you gonna listen or give me more lip?" I glared at him and said nothing. He seemed to take that as I would listen and started speaking in Mad-Eye's gruff voice, making me once again, wish Mad-Eye was really here.

* * *

"Welcome to the final task! This will determine our winner of the Triwizard Tournament!" The crowd cheered as the four victors took their positions. "Seeing as Mister Potter has the most points, he will go into the maze first, followed by Mister Diggory and Mister Krum, and finally Miss Delacour."

I looked around and saw the stand-in Mad-Eye standing beside Harry. My stomach rolled as I saw this. I didn't want that dick anywhere near Harry, including when it's about to begin. The beginning of the end. The cannon sounded, making my heart beat faster. I didn't need this. I didn't need to feel like this. I watched as Harry slowly made his way into the overgrown area that was "the maze."

Standing up, I tried to make my way out of the crowd. I had to meet the actor down in the tents so I could be near the portkey. I was supposed to be there.

"Artemis. Where are you going?" Someone had grabbed my hand and pulled me to them.

"I have to use the restroom." Turning around, I could see that Ron had grabbed me. "Please let me go, I really have to go." His eyes shot up in almost concern, but the laughter re-entered them, making his smile return also.

"Oh, alright. Don't get lost." He let go and I slowly made my way down to the tents. By the time I had gotten there. Fleur had made her way in. Shit, I won't have much time to do anything. Damnit Ron.

"Finally you're here." Came the gruff voice of Mad-Eye. He was sitting in the chair and was staring at me, well, one eye was. The other one was busy looking at the maze

"Let's just get this over with." I said just as gruffly as he did, fuck I hated this man. He stood up and walked towards me, grunting with each step. I could smell a little bit of fire whiskey on him. Apparently this day wasn't much better for him. His body swayed a little as he came closer, not even his cane helped him stand any straighter. "Hitting the bottle a little hard, weren't we?" I smiled as he glared at me.

"Shut up, cunt." He fumbled with something in his back pocket until he pulled out an old jewelry case. "You don't leave until the boy makes it there-"

"I know my damn job," I snapped, grabbing the box from his hand.

"You better lose that attitude before you see him. He'll do more than slap you," he chuckled as he went back to his chair before he landed on the floor. Opening the box, an old necklace was inside. As soon as I grabbed it, I was sent through the air. Colors swirled around and the ground seemed nowhere in sight.

That was, until it hit me. It came at me with such force, I thought I had lost some of my teeth.

"Artemis?" Came a voice I knew by heart. "What are you doing here?" Slowly I stood up, finding that the world was still spinning just to spite me.

"That doesn't matter." I said, trying to figure out which Harry was the real one as the double vision kicked in. "I need you t-"

"Whatever. On the count of three, we both touch it, right, Harry?" There was someone else there? There couldn't be anyone else! I saw Cedric Diggory and Harry running at me full speed.

Then, colors started to swirl again. Fuck. Landing again, this time on my back, the world stopped spinning all at once. My vision still gave me double as darkness covered where there was light before.

"Wait, the cup is a portkey? Is this another part of the tournament?" Came Cedric's voice. I stood up as a figure made its way across the grounds. "What is this?"

"Cedric, go back to Hogwarts." I said, as the figure withdrew its wand.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Get ba-"

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

I turned away, as the green light shone through the night.

"No. NO!" Harry screamed as he ran towards the body. My stomach still churned, but only this time as adrenaline started pumping through me. I ran after him and grabbed him, holding him back from the dead body.

"Harry, there's nothing you can do for him now, just stop please."

"He's dead." The smell of whiskey and sweat came closer. A low growl escaped my throat as the rat that had betrayed my father, walked up to Harry, grabbing him out of my hands. The smell of Wormtail almost gagged me. He was so horrid smelling that I really wished I wasn't an animagus. He took Harry under a spell, making him float over to the angel of death that was the grave marker over the grave of someone, which became alive for a brief second to wrap its hold around Harry.

"Do it," a small voice came from Wormtail's arms as the cauldron lit that was in front of the angel. Lights cackled as a large plop sounded. He dropped something into the boiling cauldron. Blood from the enemy, flesh from a servant, a bone from the father. All meant to revive the Dark Lord once again. A horrible sizzling sound echoed throughout the night. Almost…almost as if something was boiling.

I moved away from it all to hide within the shadows. I closed my eyes, trying to block off all the sounds. Trying as hard as I could to stop seeing what was going through Harry's mind. I knew what was happening, even with my eyelids shut. All the pain around me I could feel; Harry's searing headache, Voldemort becoming one again, Pettigrew's pain from his now missing limb. All of it! I could feel all of it!

Then all but two pains stopped. Harry tried so hard not to scream from the pain he was experiencing, but failed miserably.

The night went almost still.

"Ah, finally." Came his cold vice. The same voice that has haunted my nights since I was young. He was back. He is back. The Dark Lord, the one most feared person on the continent. "Give me your arm Wormtail," he demanded from the coward.

"Master, thank you-"

"Your other arm." A look of fear took over Wormtail's features as he started to shake again. I heard Peter suck in breath as Voldemort put something on his bare skin.

In an instant, a cloud of black swirled around the four of us, until these masses were turned into actual people. More were making their way to the old graveyard. I couldn't see their faces, but I could tell who most of them were just from the smell of them.

My dearest cousin was among them, along with the Ministries axe man. All of them were in awe, but fear clouded most of their minds. They were all afraid of what he might do to them, since all of them thought he was dead and fled after his fall. None of them wanted to know what exactly the Dark Lord would do to them.

"My friends, my loyal followers. I see many of you thought I was dead. Those thoughts were premature and not well conceived. I am alive, to not be surrounded by all of my most loyal, I see." Mumbling encircled them. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward.

"But, my lord. How is it that you made your way back to us?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy echoed throughout the yard.

"That is simple. It's the blood of young Mr. Potter."

"All of us were wondering, my lord. How did you get Potter here?"

"Ah. Now that was tricky." I stayed by my shadows, not wanting to move. "Miss Black was very helpful in that regard. Yes Lucius, Sirius Black's daughter. She easily complied with me once I was able to get her to do what I wanted her."

"That's-that's a lie!" I could still feel Harry's pain as he tried to speak.

Voldemort whipped around to the boy being held by the angel. "Is it Harry? Hadn't you realized anything strange about your friend? Haven't you noticed she has tried to avoid you until now?"

"Stop." My voice was no more than a whisper as I felt his pain increase.

"And where is she now? Where is she, Harry?" He stepped closer to Harry, making the pain almost unbearable. "That's right, she's hiding in the shadows, away from you. She's hiding so she doesn't have to see you. She brought you here to suffer. She brought you here!"

"STOP!" I walked out from the shadows, facing the man that now stood in front of me. His milky white skin made him glow in the dark night. His bright, red eyes pierced through He was even less human then anything I've ever seen.

"Don't portray me as a coward!" I screamed as I walked closer to the snake of a man. "The only coward here is Pettigrew!" I couldn't look at Harry. I knew he would see me differently and never want to be near me after this night. As of right now, my main goal was to get Harry out of here. I was never supposed to be part of the show, but Voldemort decided to bring me into this. He broke the rule, so I don't have to follow his.

"It looks like the little wolf does have some courage." He let out a strange chuckle. "It's a good quality to have, but how far will your courage run?" Pointing his wand at the statue, it let go as Harry grabbed his wand.

"Let's test it." He took one last look at me and turned to Harry. "I trust you know how to duel?" Harry glared at the demon. "Even if you don't, you're going to learn quickly. AVADA-"

"-LIARMUS!"

The both screamed the different incantations almost simultaneously. Red and green jets flew at the other and locked together, forming almost a bond. Sparks flew from the center of the connection, making a visible light dome around the both of them. I ran over the where Harry stood, trying so hard to keep his ground. I looked around at the Death Eaters, they were trying to get through the dome, but to no avail. It would be useless for me to try.

Trying to read Harry's mind, I couldn't. I couldn't even form a connection with him. It would've been easier for me to run several times into a brick wall. There was something strange going on in there. Visible fear came through Voldemort's face, and confusion on Harry's, then he was talking to someone. Someone who wasn't even there. Was he going mad?

No less than an instant later, the connection broke. A chorus of screams echoed throughout the graveyard coming from seemingly nowhere and everywhere. They were so loud, I feared that my eardrums would burst. I stood there until I felt someone grab my arm, running away from the rest of everyone. I was finally able to clear my head as I found that I was being drug by Harry to the portkey.

"Harry, let go!"

"No, we have to get back to Hogwarts!" I pulled my arm out of his grip and he turned back to me, seeing me for the first time since we got here. "Are you mad?"

"Bringing you here was the only part of my job. He decided to make a mockery of me and you! He made this extremely personal!" Grabbing out my wand, I shot spells back as the Death Eaters charged. "Tell dad I love him" Harry's eyes grew large as I said this. I knew he was worried. "Go now! Before the portkey leaves!"

'Make sure that you make it back.' Harry said, as he invaded my mind. He ran to the portkey as fast as he could, next thing I knew, colors swirled around him and he was gone.

'No promises.'

I turned to see Death Eaters yelling at me, saying things I couldn't hear. A spell shot straight at my chest. I fell to the ground. Needles and knives were shoved into my skin. It hurt! I-I couldn't do anything to stop the pain. Oh God! Please make it stop!

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Make the pain stop!"_

" _It won't stop until you tell me what I need to know." Red eyes danced above me as I tried to make sense through the pain._

" _Please! Make it stop!" I could feel tears streaming down my face as I begged for him to stop. Why was he doing this to me? I didn't know anything! I wanted out of here. I wanted this pain to stop!_

" _I don't know anything!"_

 _The pain finally subsided. I felt like I could breathe again, even though it was shaky and followed by tears as the pain could still be felt all throughout my body. Tears raked all over my face as the needles were torn from my skin. Why was he doing this? I didn't know anything! All I know is that jackass tried to kill my father and now Voldemort was going to kill me._

 _A cold finger started to trace over my bare arm. Not realizing how hot, and almost burned my skin felt until he touched me. My body shook, mostly from the pain, but also from the sudden drop in the temperature around me. The finger moved up to where the shackles were around my wrists, grabbing one of them, I guess to make sure it was still tight._

" _You aren't getting out of these any time soon. I promise you that." I tried to compose myself as he said that, tried to calm down. He wasn't going to scare me anymore._

 _The finger turned into a hand that traced the outline of my neck and collarbone. He had stripped me of my clothes while I was convulsing under the curse, and he had put the damn shackles on me. What was he doing? The hand trailed down farther and grabbed ahold of one of my breasts, giving it a firm grip that made me gasp as I still felt the knives coming out of my skin. My stomach pitched as I knew what he was doing. I knew what he wanted._

" _Why are you doing this to me? I don't know anything, I'm no use to you!" I tried to move away from the hand, but it stayed, playing with my nipple, making it grow hard._

" _Oh, you are very much a use to me." The hand found its way to my other breasts, and started playing with that nipple. Tears streamed down my cheeks again._

" _Please, don't do this." I begged him. "Please just let me go."_

" _There's no need to beg," his voice cut through my sobs, "you will not be leaving me anytime soon." A mouth found its way around my erect nipple, licking and playing with it, as the hand continued to play with the other. I could feel bile rising in my throat as my body responded to his every action._

 _This has to be a nightmare._

Warmth and softness. Those were the only things that mattered to me right now. I didn't know what was going on, nor where I was, but I was warm and safe. I moaned as I tried to move my arms and legs, but couldn't. Wait, why couldn't I move my limbs? Why couldn't I move?!

"You're awake." Came a voice. I opened my eyes to be met with darkness. There was nothing around me except the bed I could feel under me, the blankets on top of me, and the voice. A very familiar voice. "Good."

"Where are you?" I closed my eyes, finding them utterly useless for seeing anything in this darkness. The bottom of the bed, right between my legs indented as if someone sat down.

"Right in front of you." I knew that voice. Shit, why was I here? What was I doing in a bed with him? Why was I naked? I could feel a hand on my leg as he came closer to me. The bile started to rise in the back of my throat again.

"How long have I been here?"

"Not as long as I would like." Opening my eyes, I looked to see him there at the edge of the bed. His red eyes stared back at me as I readjusted myself. He crawled to the other side of the bed and just kept staring at me.

"What is it you want?" I growled, as he wrapped a hand around one of my breasts. He started to play with the nipple and it immediately became hard.

"Have you ever noticed, Artemis, how you are so gifted in reading minds?" I didn't speak. His mouth played with the nipple as his hand massaged the other one. I felt his teeth grab and pull on it, making my back arch against my will. "It's because you are a part of me," he mumbled against my skin.

I will not cry. I will not show him that weakness. Tears have done nothing for anyone.

"Good, I was bored seeing you cry anyway," his mouth moved away from my breasts. I looked to see he was looking up at me as he repositioned himself in-between my legs.

"H-how did you know what I was thinking?" my voice stuttered as I felt his hand caress my thighs, making my body betray me again. I felt a wetness spill from my center as his fingers came closer and closer to it.

"When you were younger, the night I killed your mother, I gave you a piece of me: my soul, as it is. That is why you have the extraordinary ability to read other's minds. That is why it is so crucial that you remain alive."

"So you could keep me here, and tell me that I was your soul?"

"I plan to let you go. Just not at the moment." His fingers, ever so gently, traced the outline of my lower lips. I could feel the hatred of myself start to bubble as my body betrayed me even more. I could feel the tears starting again as they welled up in my eyes.

"So, that just makes me a piece of your humanity?" Gritting my teeth, I growled as he started to drag a finger in and out of me. Please let this not happen! My blood boiled as I started to figure out that I was his property. His property. I was nothing more than a piece of a lost soul that should've never been

"No." His finger became two, and my body bucked as they moved faster in and out of me. "You are mine."

"I am no one's," My breathing hitched as two became three. The tears seemed to burn away as my blood became hotter. "I am certainly not yours."

"We'll see, Miss Black." He leaned forward, pressing his cold lips against my neck.

That is when I felt it. I felt the strong pinch between my legs as he entered me. The bile rose again in my throat as he stroked back and forth inside me. I tried so hard to keep still. I tried so hard not to give in, and he noticed.

"Relax, or this will be rough for you." No, he can't treat me like I'm some whore! He can't treat me as if I'm his property! I stiffened my body even more as his strokes became harder. "Fine, if you don't want to play," he stilled, reached over to grab something, and placed it on the hollow of my neck, "I'll just knock you out."

"Let me go." I begged before he was able to utter a spell. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just stop this. Let me go."

"Don't you get it?" His laugh reverberated throughout the small room. "You are mine, and as long as you're alive, that's the way it will remain. You just need to be broken." Tears welled up in my eyes. I am nothing but the lowest of creatures. I no longer have a will to fight, because why fight when all you're going to do is lose? "That's the idea."

Just as he said that, the needles and knives that had left my skin returned with a nasty vengeance. They dug and twisted into my flesh. All I know is that it didn't take long for me to slip out of conscientious again.

 _Somebody help me._


	3. Chapter 3

" _The only reason I let you go, my sweet, black rose, is to show you that I can be merciful."_ His voice rang throughout my skull. _"However, I will bring you back to me, and you will return to me when I call. I rather not have to deal with you the way I did."_

" _Yes, sir," my voice was broken and strange, making it even hard on me to hear it._

" _Do not show anyone what has happened tonight, do you understand?" I could see a horrible smile stretch across his lips. "I will be able to tell if you do."_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _Good," he kissed the top of my head, and left the room. I, slowly and painfully, put my clothes back on and met him in the hallway. He was holding an old watch in one hand, and in the other was a necklace. It was white gold, with a sapphire stone set in the middle of the pennant. Looking at him, I was shocked that he would give me something so beautiful. I didn't deserve something like this. "The watch is a portkey, the necklace is a gift. Wear it, or don't, it makes no difference to me."_

 _He put both into my hands, and I was sent flying through the air, until everything became black once again._

No, this was all a dream, a horrible nightmare that almost seemed to drag on and expand more when I slept. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be what it means. I couldn't be someone's property, including if it was Voldemort's. I am no ones, but myself. I am the daughter of Sirius Black and Lilliana Mourn. I am fifteen-years-old. I am alive. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I can read minds and turn into a large black wolf. I am alive.

"Artemis?" That was all I could hear over the ringing in my ears, all I could hear over the pounding in my head, and my body screaming in protest I as shifted in the bed. "Artemis, don't move." Who was that? Who thought they could give me commands?

Opening my eyes, my concerned father stood over top of me, brushing the hair from my eyes. His slowly settled on the bed next to me. I could see the worry etched in his face as he looked down at me, his grey eyes were filling with tears as he looked down at me. He shouldn't be crying. He didn't do anything bad.

"Daddy?" my voice was raspy and sore as I spoke.

"Shh, Artemis." He placed an arm underneath me and pulled me into his chest. "Oh sweetheart. Thank Merlin you're alive." I didn't want to cry out in pain as he held me. I didn't want to cry anymore. Crying wasn't going to prove to anyone that I made it through this night. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to sit here with my dad holding me for the first time since I was little. I wanted to be with my dad.

"He's alive. He came back tonight." My throat was raw as if someone put a hot poker down my throat.

"I know, Harry told them before he passed out."

"Where am I? Why-why aren't you in your animagus form?" This was the first time I had actually looked at my dad since he put me in his arms. He wasn't the black dog I was so used to seeing, but instead my actual father. His grey eyes were piercing, his black hair was covering most of his face, but he had gained some weight since the last I had saw him. His face wasn't as shallow as it used to be.

"Hogwarts. You were found inside the Forbidden Forest. Snape brought you here to the infirmary." He looked down at me, but there wasn't hatred in his eyes like I thought I would see. I was the one who lead Harry into the graveyard because of the threats against my family. "No one's here, well, except Harry and the Weasleys."

I looked over at a bed sitting across the way, where an exhausted Mrs. Weasley sat with the rest of her family huddled around Harry. Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny, asleep on her shoulder as Ron talked quietly to his brother Charlie. Harry looked very peaceful in his sleep. The marks on his face were ugly, but it looked like some ointment was put on.

"Artemis, where were you tonight?" All emotions hit me like a train. Guilt, betrayal, despair, depression, everything hit me as the images came back into my mind. I could feel the bile rising in my throat again and also the self-loathing that I now had for myself and being so weak. I wasn't strong like my father, and I now knew that. I knew that I could never be as strong as him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." Tears started to trail down my cheeks as I turned into his chest. This was all my fault. Harry could've died tonight since I was so stupid to lead him into the graveyard. I know that dad would've died instead of doing that, but they weren't threatening me or it would've been different. They threatened my father.

"Just show me what happened. It would be easier for you to do that." He pulled me tighter to him, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be alright.

"I can't dad. He won't let me. He'll know if I do." I could feel my father's body stiffen at this. My crying became harder as the thoughts of him on top on me, and all the times of being under the curse was something I didn't want to put my father through. "Dad, I-I lead Harry to the graveyard. Barty Crouch Jr said if I didn't they would kill you. I-I helped Harry escape. I-I d-didn't know Cedric was going to be there. He-he wasn't supposed to come." I would understand if he never wanted me back into his life. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Artemis, why didn't you tell me this?"

"Crouch had put me under the curse so many times. He said if I told anyone the plan, not only would you meet mom, but I and Harry would, too. You just escaped Azkaban. I wasn't going to let you die. I wasn't going to let them kill you. You're all I have left." The tears came harder and harder, my voice cracked several times, making it even more painful. So much for not crying anymore. "I'm a coward, I know. I was too afraid to let you go."

"No, you're not. You might have lead Harry there, but when push came to shove, you let him escape and defended him. If you weren't there, who knows what would have happened. You were also willing to go through so much pain in order to protect Harry and me." Gently, he placed a kiss on my forehead and laid me back down in the bed. How could he justify this like that? I was no better than his cousin or that betrayer of a rat. I was a coward, and Voldemort was able to exploit that to the maximum.

A smell of sweat and fear greeted my nostrils as screaming came from outside the infirmary, making me jump with fear. The voices where coming closer and closer as they were growing louder. Trying to set up, I gritted my teeth as pain slowly greeted me yet again.

"Minister! Don't you-"

"-a lie Minerva-"

"Never before have I-"

"-can't possibly be true."

Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge came roaring into the infirmary. Both screaming at the top of their lungs to have the other listen to their words. I could see Mrs. Weasley jump with surprise, as if she had been woken from her sleep. A large, black dog growled beside me on the bed, his hackles standing up on his neck. I pet him, trying to calm him down.

"Minister, please! If you don't leave now you will wake up Harry! The poor boy has been through enough tonight." Mrs. Weasley almost shouted trying to reason with the fuming Minister.

"What is this about?" I said, looking at Mr. Fudge. All of his clothes were in disarray. His hair under his bowler was a mess. The begrudged Minister turned towards me, his eyes darting franticly between the dog and me.

"Since when do they let filthy animals in with the sick?" Cornelious snapped at me, as I could see dad's eyes narrow with my own

"Ah, Cornelious, what seems to be the problem?" Calm and collected, the voice of Dumbledore broke through the night.

"The problem is, is that I have been told that You-Know-Who is back! That can't be true, is it Dumbledore?" Fudge screamed at the headmaster. He started walking closer and closer to the headmaster until he was almost flush against him.

"Minister, tonight, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black over went a grave ordeal. If you like for me-"

"I'm sure Potter can speak for himself Dumbledore!" I turned to the bed a couple down from mine and saw that Harry was wide awake, glaring at the Minister. "What's wrong with her?" Fudge pointed a finger at me and walked closer, making my father bare his teeth.

"She has also gone through this horrible night, but not unscathed. Mr. Fudge. I will-"

"Happens to all the Blacks. Not surprised if she was in on this plan this entire time. All the Blacks are good for is being dead."

"Excuse me?" It was my turn to growl. "For your information you old dumb cunt-"

"Artemis!" Mrs. Weasley rushed over to me and wrapped me in her arms. Dad jumped off of my bed and stood in front of it, baring his teeth at the Minister. "Calm down sweetie. Dumbledore will handle this." I could feel my blood start to boil at even looking at the bastard. He was pissed that he didn't want to believe a couple of teenagers, that was his fault. He didn't need to take it out on us.

"Cornelious, if you will wait up in my tower, I will brief you on everything. Minerva, please escort him there."

"I know my way." He tried to storm out, but Snape stood in the doorway. The old cunt was almost knocked on his ass, which made me laugh in almost spitefulness, earning me a glare from both the minister and Snape.

"Headmaster," the Potion's Master's long, black robes came billowing into the hall. "The body has been disposed of and the Dementors are gone."

"Thank you, Severus."

Molly stood by my side, still. Rubbing my back and trying to keep me calm, even after seeing the Minister almost sprawled on his ass lifted my spirits quite a bit. She grabbed ahold of my hand and held it tight, as the large, black dog went over to Harry's bed and licked his face.

"Minerva, will you please make sure that our Minister made it to his destination?" Dumbledore said. McGonagall nodded, walked out, and shut the doors. "Well, since we're here, might as well show who we are. Sirius?" Dad sat in his human form in front of me. Mrs. Weasley gasped, earning a 'shut it' from Ron.

"I knew it!" Snape sneered.

"Oh, of course you did Snivellus. I suspect you gave every black dog a look of suspicion," Dad stood up and tried to walk over to Snape, where Dumbledore stopped him.

"Sirius, I need you to do some scouting work for me. Make sure that everyone knows about the events that occurred tonight."

"Professor, my daughter and godson have just went through a great ordeal. Can't I stay with them for a little bit longer?" dad was trying to stall as much as he could so he could stay with us. I couldn't blame him. Since I was so distant in the last couple months, I didn't want him to leave either.

"No, Sirius. This needs to be done. You will have plenty of time to be with them later. Right now this is the most important." Giving Dumbledore a look of disdain, and wanting to argue this point further, he nodded sadly, dad made his way over to Harry's bed, silently said his good-bye, and clasped Harry on the shoulder. Almost lethargically, he walked over to me and carefully enveloped me in his arms.

"Be strong, and try to stay out of trouble. I love you."

"I'll try. I love you, too." I hugged him closer to me, not wanting to let my dad go yet again. It was always extremely hard when he decided to leave me again. "Please be safe."

"No promises." He smiled and kissed my forehead, and let go. He then walked out of the hall, giving me one last look, then turning into the black dog, and trotted off,again, leaving me with no time in which he will return.

"Onto other business. Severus, I need you to watch over Miss Black." An almost audible gasp sounded throughout the room.

"Dumbledore, do you really find that necessary? I still have Remus to watch over me." I protested.

"Yes, I do. As soon as you are feeling better, Severus will take you and help you train your ability." His icy blue gaze met mine, telling me that there was no room for discussion.

"And where do you expect Miss Black to stay?" Snape said, trying to protest with the Headmaster as much as I was.

"There should be plenty of room at your home." Dumbledore said, rounding on the Potion's Master. "You will take her immediately after she is back up on her feet."

'You're going to live with Snape?' Came Harry's voice.

'That's the way it's sounding.' I glared as Dumbledore made his way between our beds. Why was he planning this?

"Now, both of you need to sleep. I'll have Madam Pomfrey fix you up right away." The old Headmaster walked towards Madam Pomfrey, who had apparently came out of her sleep with all the commotion that had happened.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I looked up at the red haired woman, who was still holding me and gently rubbing my back.

"Yes deary?"

"Harry needs you by his side more than I do," She gave me a look that said she wanted to argue with me, but I quickly stopped her. "Thank you, though. Thanks for standing beside me and comforting me."

"Oh, you're very welcome my dear." She kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly in her arms.

"Also," I whispered to her as she was still holding me close to her, "thanks for being my mom all these years. I know Remus tried all these years to play both with me, but thank you for acting like what I think my mother would."

I felt her stiffen as she held me, as I could smell tears. She was going to start crying, and I couldn't blame her. This had been a rough night for her along with Harry and me. She had been worried to death about Harry being in the Triwizard Tournament, and also about my sudden silence with the letters that I wrote to her and Remus almost every day. I know I had stopped writing them about the time that Crouch first approached me, and Ron had told me she had become very worried about me, along with Remus.

"Here you are, Miss. Drink it all, you need your sleep." Came the voice of the school nurse. A large cup was thrust into my hands as she bustled over to Harry.

"Well, you heard her," Molly said, giving me one last squeeze and wiping the tears from her eyes. I quickly drank the putrid liquid down, and almost immediately became groggy. When I finished, Mrs. Weasley took the cup and set it on the table next to me. My eyes started to close as sleep came beckoning.

I felt Molly kiss my head again as I settled back down into the blankets. I was honestly hoping for blissfully quiet dreams, and my mind would decide not to reach out to someone and start listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Warm rays of sunlight streamed in through the window onto me, filling my aching muscles with pure content. The warm rays soaked into my skin, washing the cold away. I could still feel the cold in the deep parts of me where I knew the sun couldn't reach, and would probably never reach again. I opened my eyes and I knew it took me several minutes to remember where I was and why exactly I was there. That's when it all came rushing back, and I felt disgusting.

Looking across the room, I saw Harry still lying in his bed, sleeping as soundly as ever. He actually looked somewhat peaceful in his dreams. Slowly, I sat up, and my eyes landed on a dark mass that stood beside the door. None other than the Potions Master himself. Dark bags shadowed his eyes, as if sleep had evaded him all night. It made me wonder what he had been up to last night. Of course, he was the dungeon bat, but I knew it was his business, and I honestly didn't care enough to ask.

"Good you're up."

"Morning to you too, Professor," I smiled my brightest smile at him, and his scowl deepen. Oh, how he despised me.

"We will leave after dinner. Make sure all of your things are packed." He was very blunt and to the point, but I guess what would I expect from him.

"Are there-"

"No, there are no classes. Make sure you are in my office before eight, Miss Black. I expect for you to say your goodbyes before you leave so I won't have to deal with sobbing students in my office."

"Very well." I still smiled at him as he turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Professor?" He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn. "Thank you for saving me last night." He took a deep breath and then started again, his cloak billowing out behind him. This was going to be a very long stay if he couldn't see that I wasn't my father.

Slowly, I climbed down from the bed and looked down at myself. Bruises covered most of my legs and my arms, large bandages also covered my left arm, right leg, and one of my ankles. Fingers seemed to still grab my skin as their imprint was left behind. I was wearing an old nightgown that covered my arms. I searched through my mind trying to remember having a nightgown like this and I couldn't. Molly must've given it to me, because from what I remember, all my clothes I wore were covered in mud and probably little bit of blood. My anger boiled as I remembered what he did to me. Every bruise on my arms

A pile of clothes sat on the coffee table, a grey t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black jacket. Smiling at the choice that was left out for me, I quickly dressed. I looked on the coffee table, trying to find my wand, but not seeing it anywhere. I looked at the edge of my bed and saw it laying there. Curious place for it, but I picked it up and stuck it in my sock, putting my pants over top of it

I watched as Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and checked his pulse and temperature, as he was still sleeping. I smiled, hoping that he was having blissfully dreamless sleep like I did. As I did, I absent-mindedly started taking the bandages off, figuring whatever damage was done underneath them was clean and scarring over.

I was too busy watching Madam Pomfrey that it wasn't until I was done unwrapping my left arm that I saw it. The snake and skull were on my left forearm. The Dark Mark was on my arm…I began to grow sick. How did he put this on me? How did he do it without my knowing? Why do I have this? I want nothing to do with this! This wasn't what I wanted. No, this wasn't going to get the best of me. I wasn't going to feel sick every time I looked at this. This wasn't going to be anything more than a reminder that I survived. This is a battle scar.

"Artemis?" I jumped as a voice came from the other side of the room. Rolling down my sleeve, I turned to see that Harry was awake. Madam Pomfrey had walked away to get some more potions for him. He fumbled around, trying to find his glasses, which ultimately failed. Quickly, I ran over and grabbed them. I handed them to him and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" I took his hand and gently began to stroke it. The marks on his face were beginning to heal and it wasn't as swollen as it did.

"Fine. Something's been bothering me though," I moved my gaze from him, knowing that he was going to ask about last night. "Where did you go after I left you?" I couldn't tell him what actually happened because I couldn't remember most of it, and the most of I could remember I couldn't tell Harry even if I wanted to. All I could remember was waking up in that room and him having his way with me.

"I-I don't remember. I just know that I woke up in that bed over there." He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me at all, and he sat up and looked at me. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Promise me that you'll watch out for dad and Remus while I'm away with the bat. Also keep Ron out of trouble."

"Always," he smiled. Standing up, I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I took one final look at my god brother, whispered 'be good,' and made my way out of the infirmary.

I started to think how Snape was going to teach me anything about my abilities when he didn't have them. How were Snape and I supposed to get along and not kill each other? What was Dumbledore's end game in all of this? So many different thoughts ran through my mind.

A shoulder connected with mine while I was lost within my musings. Pain came screaming back as my body was still trying to heal, but with the sudden impact, it made it all worse. Rounding on the shoulder, I found the smug, pug-like face of Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically as her hand quickly dove into her pocket to retrieve her wand.

"What's your deal, Parkinson?" My shoulder was still throbbing from the impact.

"Nothing, just wanted to warn you about a little rumor going through Slytherin house. People have been saying that you are now a part of You-Know-Who's inner circle." Drawing out my wand, I stood my ground. "It's nice to see you alive, just so that I can torture you."

"Oh sweetheart, I would love to see you try." I fought the urge to yell an unforgivable curse. She simply started laughing and continued on her way. There were some days that I envisioned her hanging from the dungeon ceiling. That would really make my day.

Slowly I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower to find it empty. Looking at the clock, it said it was five, dinner must be ready. I went into my dormitory to find Hermione sitting on my bed. She was reading a book, absolutely nothing out of the normal, except for her ragged appearance and sunken, baggy eyes. She must have not gotten any sleep at all.

"Hermione?" As soon as I said her name, she jumped from her position and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "OWW! Hermione, I'm sore!" Quickly she let go and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so glad your back and you're awake!" She still kept me wrapped in the tight hug, only to let me go when I started pushing her away. "What happened last night?"

"The Dark Lord is back, Cedric Diggory is dead, I hurt horribly and was put under the Cruciatis curse at least five times." I stood and began looking for one of my bags. I didn't want to meet her eyes, for fear I might end up crying, again. I trusted Hermione with my life, but right now, I didn't want her to see me so weak. I was the rock for her in our relationship, and if I was weak, she would break.

"That's horrible! So…he really is back?"

"Yes. He is back." I walked to my trunk and made sure that everything was in order. I had all my books and clothes, along with a few of Fred and George's tricks, those may come in handy soon.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried!" I snapped, rounding on her. "He is back, he knows how to get to Harry and my dad, and he still has old followers. It might take him a while to build up his army, but he still knows how to get to all of us in one way or another." She looked down at the floor, not wanting to show me her true fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just you've been acting as if nothing can bother you. What happened to you, Artemis?" Her voice was breaking and she was on the verge of tears.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my voice. Seeing her under this much stress and worry hurt me deeply. Hermione had always been like my sister, I told her everything, but what happened last night; that was one thing she couldn't know right now.

"I can't tell you. All I can tell you is the Dark Lord is back, and he is coming for Harry. He will do anything to get to you guys, Hermione." Wrapping her in my arms, I could feel her pain as she let the tears go. "He will change everything, including us."

"I know." That was all she could say as she pulled away to dry her eyes. I grabbed my wand and cast a shrinking charm on my trunk, placing it in my bag. The orange rays of the sun started peeking through the window, telling me Snape was going to be fuming when I got to the dungeons. Looking at her, I could see that she felt relaxed by what I told her.

"I'll see you over the summer. I promise." She nodded, and I slowly made my way out the door. "Do you know where Ron is?"

"He said he couldn't wait any longer because he was too hungry." A smile crossed her tear ridden face as she looked up at me. "Promise you'll write?"

"I will." I wrapped her in one last hug before I set off to the dungeons.

Only being led by torchlight, I blindly found my way around the darkened hall. The sun was close to setting and I was glad to see the door to the potions room. I looked up at the clock and it said seven o'five. Before my hand even touched the wood, a low growl of "Enter" rang out from the darkness. Opening it, I saw him sitting at his desk, grading a mound of papers, his brow furrowed as he did so.

"You're late." His voice turned the whole room cold, made me shiver.

"You're not one for salutations, are you, Professor?" He didn't look up from his work. I sat on one of the desks near the back of the room and waited for him to finish.

Time seemed to slowly drag by as the only audible noises came from his scratching quill and the bubbling cauldron in the back of the room. I found ways to entertain myself by simply thinking of what the dungeon bat did on his summer breaks. Then my mind went completely off course and ended up in me not even wanting to look at him, for fear he would see me blush.

"Miss Black!" Cold and demanding, I looked up to see Snape standing right in front of me. Looking up into his dull onyx depths, I could tell that he had said my name a few times before, therefore leading to his presences being two feet from me. "I said, let's go." He glided towards his office, with me quickly following his inaudible footsteps. Opening the door, a large top hat sat on his desk. Another portkey, just what I needed. I let out a heavy sigh, which earned me a scowl from Snape. "Deal with it." He grabbed my arm and we were sent through the same swirling mass of color until could hard ground met my stomach. Standing up, I saw him roll his eyes at my childish act. Grabbing my arm tightly, pressure surrounded me, making it all the more harder to breath.

It stopped as quickly as it had come, which I was thankful for. I took a deep breath to finally be able to smell the sweat salt of a sea. We stood in a place that reminded me of the poor places back when Remus brought me to the States. Shabby houses lined the streets, factory smoke plumed from a far off corner, and the water line gave everything a dreary feeling. Stepping in front of me, the black mass guided me towards the farther reaches of the town.

Snape stopped in front of a large house. It fit the professor's attitude: dark, brooding, and yet a mystery to all who ventured to seek it. He opened the front door, which slowly creaked with misuse, and led me into a dwelling darker than his dungeons. With a simple wave of his wand, candle light emanated from every corner in the house. It was a very well furnished abode, however, you could tell no one had not inhabited this place in a very long time, as cobwebs showed over the fireplace and the bookshelves. Books lined shelves, the furniture sat in front of a large fireplace, but it still felt…empty.

"Now can you tell me why I'm here?"

"You are here so I can train you. You have been marked with the Death Mark, and have the ability of talk to minds, along with reading them. You will learn how to use them to your advantage." He swept his wand around, making the dust and cobwebs fly into oblivion.

"So you're saying I'm a tool?"

"In a way, yes."

"Great." I snorted. "I'm Dumbledore's tool and Voldemort's whore. Well don't I feel useful." He shuddered only a little as I said Voldemort's name. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the left."

"Am I free to go? Or is there something that you need to tell me before I leave?" He gave me another sneer and waved his hand at me. I turned, leaving him to his cleaning. Hopefully, however long I had to stay here, I wouldn't have to use any of Fred and George's tricks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you up yet?" a sneer echoed through the house as Severus called, trying to find me. I was in the kitchen, making some French toast and bacon as he walked through the opening. "There you are."

"Good morning to you to Captain Cranky," I mocked. He gave an unamused snort as he grabbed a couple glasses down from the cupboard and started pouring himself and me some milk, also flicking his wand and made some coffee appear out of thin air. This was part of our arrangement to be on good terms, I would make breakfast every other day, and he would clean up and make dinner.

"Did you receive the letter that I left on the table for you?" I started to get some plates down as the bacon crisped and the French toast was almost finished.

"Yes I did," I turned back to him, grabbing a cup of coffee from the table. "Are you going to be going, too?"

"Dumbledore wants all of the Order there, so yes, I'll be there, but only a short while. There are other matters which I must attend." He sipped his coffee, glancing over a copy of the Prophet. He always had "matters to attend." What they were I couldn't say, mainly because he kept everything close to heart. "We will be leaving shortly after lunch, so make sure you're packed and ready. I have a feeling Dumbledore wouldn't object to you spending the rest of the summer with your mongrel of a father."

"Why, Severus! Are you that willing to get rid of me?" I placed a plate of toast and bacon in front of him, giving him my best pouty face. "I thought you liked having me here?"

He ignored me and started to eat his breakfast as I shut off the stove and the oven. I didn't like using magic for my cooking because I liked the feeling of doing something on my own. Remus let me cook all the time when I lived with him, and never complained about me not using magic for my cooking. I honestly really enjoyed doing something considered so menial and time consuming by other witches and wizards.

We ate in silence as he continued to read over the Prophet. I kept wondering what he was thinking as he glanced through the paper. I continued to look down at my food, and tried to reach out to his mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated like he told me how to do, and was met with a wall. I could tell it wasn't a very thick wall, so I tried to push it over, and was met with resistance. Taking a deep breath, I pushed harder, and again, it didn't move.

It was almost like a bomb going off in my head. I was thrown back into my own mind, my own wall being destroyed. Panicked, I rearranged the memories so he wouldn't see the ones that he wasn't supposed to ever see, but as I tried, one escaped me. It went straight to the forefront of my mind as I quickly rebuilt a wall, which was nowhere near as strong as my last one was, but still was able to hold back what I needed to hide.

"What is that?" I heard his voice break through my concentration, leaving the wall partially finished.

"What's what?"

"Don't play dumb, the necklace. Who gave you it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I picked up my dish and placed it in the sink, started some water running over it when I heard his wand flick through the air, causing a huge ruckus within the house as I'm sure my trunk was opening and the necklace was flying out of it.

"It's a good thing you aren't a Ravenclaw or I would have to worry about the Hat putting you in the absolutely wrong house." The necklace was still in the case that he gave me, because since that night I haven't wanted to see it or even think about it which is why I made a secret compartment in the bottom of my trunk that would allow me to not see it unless I wanted to. I would probably have to go up and resort my clothes again. "What is this?"

I hung my head low, not wanting to look into his cold eyes. I didn't want to see that sapphire necklace, or the thoughts that it conjured. My name is Artemis Black. I am the only daughter of Sirius Black and Lilliana Mourn. My best friends are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. I am alive-

"Artemis, what is this?"

"A necklace, obviously." I still didn't turn around. I didn't need to see it. I knew what it was, and I tried very hard to forget that I had it. Scrubbing my plate, I tried to rebuild my wall again, more trying to stay away from the topic of why I had the necklace in the first place.

That is when I felt him come up behind me. His quiet footsteps didn't make any noise. I could feel his warmth radiating off of him as he came closer to me, almost flush with my backside. So many emotions went through my mind all at once and I became almost terrified. What was going to happen? Was he going to have his way with me now too? Was he going to treat me like a whore since Voldemort did? The wall started to topple again, bringing to the forefront all those memories as I started to hyperventilate; every memory of him on top of me, putting me under the Cruciatus again and again and again until I complied with him. Tears streamed down my face. He'll know. He'll know that I slipped up and let Severus see all of this. He'll kill him, and probably also me. I know he will.

"Artemis?" tears streamed harder and harder down my face, "Artemis what happened to you that night?"

"You just saw everything didn't you! Why must you ask me to explain it, too?" I turned around to see him look pissed off. His face gave a dark look of anger, which even scared me a little. His eyes seemed to burn in their sockets with some type of fire that I have never seen before. I kept looking at him as his chest heaved to try and take a deep breath.

"He raped you." This wasn't a question, but him rationalizing everything he had seen in my mind. "He did horrible things to you, and dumped you in the mud at Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He said not to, and that he'd be able to tell if I did." I wiped my face on my sleeve and tried to walk around him to get to the dishes off the table, and was grabbed by him. "Let go of me, this is the only warning you're going to get."

He didn't let go. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he took me into his arms, and hugged me. Wait…I was being hugged by Severus Snape? The man who never shows emotion or even wants people to know he has a heart? However, here he was…hugging me. What was going on?

"I'm so sorry." That was all he said as he continued to hug me. "I thought you were joking when you first came here, and said you were his whore. I thought you meant it because of the mark. Artemis, I am so sorry."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Pushing him away, I cleaned up the rest of breakfast, trying to keep my head down and not make contact with him.

He managed to drop it, even though I could tell he still wanted to talk about it. Spending the rest of the little bit of time I had, I cleaned and straightened the room and was able to get everything together. I found the room an utter mess after Severus made the necklace appear out of it's hole. I had to rearrange everything and repack.

Beyond anything, I was excited to see my father again. It had been two months since our last talk and he hadn't wrote me any letters for fear it would go into the wrong hands. Remus had written me quite a bit, telling me all the jobs Dumbledore had him working on and scouting. He was doing work with werewolves to try and convince them to join our side if anything arises, and so far he hadn't been too successful. He was also telling me about meeting up with his mom and dad and that they miss me, too. I missed my godfather more than anything in the world.

Since dad had been in jail, and no one in my family wanted me, and my mother's parents were dead, Remus took me in and raised me since I was a toddler. He had taught me about my parents, and about his friends and Hogwarts, including since my magic started showing at an extremely young age. There was a time from when I was about five to ten, we went to America to do some touring, and I had scared a woman because I had turned her Pomeranian into a horrendous beast of a dog, on accident of course. Remus had to wipe her memory and turn her dog back, and also scolded me. It was a great trip all around.

Looking around the room, I had everything packed into my trunk and also into my bag. The bed and the dresser were the only two things left, making the room seem as barren and abandoned as it did when I first moved in. The past couple months had been hard on me, but I had survived the entire ordeal, which made me that much stronger. I still needed to rebuild my wall, get my head straight; even though I had a feeling I would start crying again once I saw my dad.

I walked down the stairs, levitating the trunk in front of me to keep from scraping the wood floors, to see Severus standing ready to leave. I could tell he was still thinking about everything he had seen, and also that it bothered him, but there was nothing I could about it at the moment.

"Ready," I dropped my trunk and looked at him, to see him holding out the box. "What do you want me to-"

"Where it." Was he going mad? Why would I wear that with all the memories that would come along with it! "There is a reason he wanted you to wear this, I don't know and I don't _want_ to know what it is. I have enchanted it so whatever message or whatever this necklace does, I will also know."

"You have gone mad, haven't you? You'll be killed if he finds out that you know everything, and now you want me to wear the thing that gives him the upper hand in all this?"

"I want to be prepared." He thrust the box into my hand, making me grab the black velvet. "If he sends you somewhere else, I'll be able to see everything, without following you. You're not going to be alone in this."

"So you're going to sit back and watch as I get raped over and over again?" I could feel the numbness in my right hand as the box was still there. "Do you get off on that kind of thing?"

"No, I will use it to the Order's advantage. They won't know it came from you, but they will know that I have this information." I glared at him. What game was he trying to play? Who was he trying to kid? This was only going to be a torture for me because now Voldemort will have direct contact with me, and now Snape gets a show. "I will not divulge any of this to the Order unless you want to."

"No one else needs to know about this. I'm sure most of them think of me as a traitor because of having the Dark Mark on my arm, I don't need them thinking I also have some secret connection to him."

"Very well," he finally looked down at the trunk and also the bag I was carrying. "Do you have everything?"

"As far as I know."

"I will not be-"

"I am absolutely sure that I have everything." I stopped him from continuing on. Slowly, I opened the black velvet box, to see the magnificent sapphire staring back at me. It sparkled in the little bit of daylight that streamed through the window, showing amazing patterns inside the stone. It truly did make me wonder why Voldemort had given it to me, and what its true purpose was. Taking it from the box, I held it up, unclasped it, and put it around my neck. It truly did fit with my pale skin and fair skin. "Let's go."

He grabbed my arm, and we apprated to Number 12 Grimwauld Place. I had only been here once before with Remus after my grandparents died. It was the same that I remember: a tall, ominous building that was in the shadows of muggle dwellings. It was stuck between these two buildings, only appearing when a wizard called upon it. I felt a smile creep across my face as I couldn't wait to see my dad again. Severus grabbed my trunk from my hand and I grabbed my bag, and we knocked on the door. When it opened a sallow man stood there with scars across his face.

"Remus!" I ran up to him, jumping into his arms, and hugging him tight. He wrapped both arms around me and hugged me just as tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, little wolf." He let go and looked me over. "You look great, more grown up since the last time I saw you."

"It's only been two months, Remus," I slugged him in the shoulder, and smiled. He smiled his heartwarming smile back at me, then finally looked up to see Severus standing in the doorway.

"Severus."

"Remus," Their cold greeting made me roll my eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of her these last couple months," Remus extended his hand to have a handshake, but received my trunk in his hand instead.

"Dumbledore's orders," Severus sneered, and walked past the both of us without another word. Remus didn't let it bother him and set my trunk to the side.

"The Weasley's and Hermione came sometime this morning, I believe they are all upstairs finding bedrooms why don't you go find one, too. I'm sure your friends are more than anxious to see you again." Remus kissed the top of my head and pulled me into another hug.

"Is dad here?" I couldn't wait to see him. I wanted to see my dad now more than anything.

"Yes, but we will be starting our meeting as soon as Dumbledore arrives," Remus walked a little way toward the kitchen, and gave me a smile. I could feel my heart sink because I truly wanted to see my dad, but meetings were more important than everything else right now.

"Oh, Artemis!" A stout red-head woman came bustling from the kitchen towards me. "You are needed in here." I gave her a quizzical look. No one underage was allowed at the Order meetings. They were private to only those who have been done with their schooling. "Dumbledore…"

I walked to her and she made room for me to walk by. The room was crowded. People stood at all ends of the room, either sitting at the table, or standing by the stove. Most were faces that I knew, others I didn't.

"Ah! There she is," Dumbledore clasp his hands together in almost a mock applause. His icy blue eyes sparkled with delight at seeing me walk into the room, and my stomach started to flitter with butterflies as all eyes came onto me, "our newest and youngest member of the Order!" There was a round of applause from everyone, but Severus and Remus. Confusion, I knew, met my eyes with no problems. "Artemis, from what Severus has told me, you have had contact with Voldemort since I have last seen you. Is this true?"

I looked around the kitchen, expecting shock in everyone's eyes, but not seeing any of it. I saw almost an understanding. How did Dumbledore know that he had made contact with me, unless Severus had told him, which was the most likely reasoning? I saw Severus standing in the back with his arms folded and not looking at me at all.

"Yes he has, but he hasn't given me any indication of a plan or what he's planning. All that I have received or have seen is him yelling at one of his servants. I can't tell you who, since he wont allow me to have a good look at them." I finished, seeing Severus finally looking up at me in almost surprise. Maybe it wasn't Severus who had told Dumbledore what was going on.

"Well, that's a start. We know that he is bringing his followers back and making more of an army." Dumbledore looked around at his people, and then at the clock. "Well, I think it's time for me to head back to Hogwarts, and also for Mister Potter to have his escort here."

"Right, those of you coming with me come on." Mad-Eye started walking out the door, followed by several wizards I didn't know, and Remus. I grabbed Remus's arm before he was able to walk past me.

"Be safe," I whispered in his ear.

"I will. Be good." He kissed the top of my head and walked out with the rest.

With everyone now filed out of the kitchen except for Severus, Molly, Arthur, and a couple others, I looked around to try and find dad, but he wasn't there. My anxiety started to rise at me wondering where my dad was and what trouble he was getting himself into.

"Artemis," my head turned to see Dumbledore still standing by the sink, "may I have a word before I leave?" I nodded at the headmaster and followed him out of the room. We walked a little bit into the next room, to see an ugly house elf standing there, collecting something in his hands. He walked past Dumbledore and I, murmuring something about "pureblood" and "done something right." Dumbledore simply smiled at the ugly thing and shut the door behind me.

"Yes Professor?" Dumbledore found a chair in the room, waved his wand and the dust flew off of the chair. He settled down in the old chair and looked back at me as I stood in the middle of the floor. I could tell that there was something on his mind that continued to bother the old professor, but he was one to hold everything close to heart.

"I need you to keep an eye on Harry this year," he said plainly. "I know you already try to keep him out of trouble as much as you can, but this year I have a feeling that something will change, and I need you to keep Harry close to you."

"What do you think will happen, Professor?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I will not be at Hogwarts much this year, and I need you to be my eyes and keep me informed of all the happenings with everyone."

"Alright, do you want me to contact you through-"

"Your mind yes. You will not contact me through any other means. This is the only way in which we will communicate. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," he nodded and smiled. He got back up to leave before I stopped him again. "Professor, how did you know that Voldemort was contacting me?" A smile crossed his face and simply looked at my necklace. I stared down at it, confusion clouding my mind. Before I could ask anymore, he was gone. Damn old man.

I walked out of the room, and made my way into the kitchen, where Molly was making sandwiches; several different arrays of sandwiches that made my mouth water.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Starving."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can tell, this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Right now, most of you can tell Artemis is having a hard time dealing with most of the pain she has, but I wanted to show you that her family and friends do really matter to her. I'm so happy for the reviews and also knowing that you guys really do like this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Most of all, I wanted to thank you guys for continuing to read this! It is a rather dark story, and will only get darker, so just fair warning!**

* * *

The meeting went on smoothly once the rest of the Order came back with Harry. I had learned that I was to be the inside man, knowing who my allegiance belonged to, but also acting like it easily belonged to Voldemort. Dumbledore said he may have some questions about what I was doing for the Order, but to act like it was nothing and to tell him what I was supposed to. Other than that, it ran about as smoothly as one would expect from a bunch of old wizards who have seen too many fights. Dad was there, standing beside me, nibbling on a sandwich as I sat on the counter. He would nudge me when I was supposed to pay attention to something, or to point something out that he found funny. To say the least, he did get me in quite a bit of trouble with Remus, who would turn around in his chair to give me a dark look.

Soon after the meeting ended, a lot of the Order had left to do other things, but the few who stayed, were staying for Molly's food. Her cooking was some of the best that I had tasted in a long time, and the smell of her beef broth cooking on the stove made my mouth water. There was still discussion running amuck after the meeting, but before the meeting ended, I was able to catch Severus's mind within my own.

'I need to talk to you, alone.' He looked up, meeting my eye, and nodded to no one in particular as he strode from the room. After I was sure that he was gone out of the room, I followed behind him, watching as he walked into another old room that had a large tapestry on it. Before anyone was able to overhear our conversation, I cast a muffling spell on the door, and also locked it so no one would be able to open it, even with alohomora. The light came on, hissing with displeasure at being turned on after a long time of being off.

"What is it?" his cold demeanor came back, I guess after being stuck in the same house most of the day with your old enemies is one way to make him extremely angry.

"I just wanted to thank you before you disappeared. I would think walking up to you during school and thanking you would cause quite a few rumors to fly." I saw a smirk grace his thin lips, but only for a second.

"It was nothing but orders." He went to walk past me, before I stepped in his way.

"If it was only orders, you wouldn't have treated me so kindly. So for that, thank you." I looked up at his onyx eyes and saw that they were smiling, despite how angry he actually looked.

"You're welcome." He walked past me; taking down the charms I had put up, and walked out. Hopefully, he knows that I meant my thank you.

I walked out of the room, to see people walking quietly up the stairs, curious, I went to see what they were doing, only to find a painting with a curtain over it. Figuring it wasn't worth my time, I followed the two red heads upstairs. While I was in the meeting, dad had ordered Kreature, an ugly, disfigured little house elf, to bring my trunk and my bag up to my room. The elf had mumbled under his breath, which I guess was common for him, but did as my father bid. The two red heads in front of me didn't even notice they were being followed until I jumped on Fred's back, who let out a cry of panic, almost making me fall flat on my ass.

"Artemis! When did you get here?" George exclaimed excitedly, while Fred still tried to compose himself from the shock I had given him.

"I was here for lunch. Dumbledore wanted me to be a part of the meeting," A shocked look crossed both of the twin's faces. They had never heard (much like I did) of someone being invited to the meeting who was underage, let alone by Dumbledore himself.

"How'd you pull that one?"

"I didn't. Your mom just said Dumbledore wanted me to be a part of it." They both looked at each other, trying to understand.

"By the way, do you know where that ugly little house elf put my stuff?"

* * *

The next couple days passed in almost a blur. Remus and my cousin Tonks were in and out of the house, as they were doing some scouting for Dumbledore. My dad was tired of being so cooped up all the time, and complained about it whenever he had a willing ear. Harry had been summoned to the Ministry for doing underage magic in front of his own cousin, which I didn't see why it was a bit deal, but the Ministry did. All around, to be around my family again was more than I could ever ask for.

The nights, however, were a different story. Harry had constant nightmares and a couple times had screamed louder than the painting of my grandmother. He said that he couldn't remember what he was screaming for, but he felt as if he was doing something wrong. The first few nights, I was going around the house, one by one to make sure everyone was still there; something that had turned into a habit for me. When I got to Ron and Harry's room however, I noticed Harry was tossing and turning in his sheets, trying to fight some invisible assailant. I had woke him up, only to have him try and fight me. When he finally woke up enough to discover that I wasn't trying to harm him, he had calmed down. I brought him into my room (which was apparently supposed to be _my_ room) and sat with him on my bed until he was able to calm down. Ron had caught on after he walked to the bathroom in the middle of the night to find Harry and I up talking. He had told Hermione, and it had become an almost shift for each of us to watch him.

If I wasn't with Ron and Hermione trying to comfort him, I was stuck in my own hell. I discovered rather quickly the meaning of him giving me the necklace. The first night was me being stuck in a night terror, as his figure stayed over me for most of the night. After a couple nights of this, it was hard to discern reality from imagination. He had enchanted the necklace so when I fell asleep, he could have me in one way, or at least that is what he told me, but I still woke up hurting and sore beyond belief. I honestly hoped that Severus was getting the show he so hoped for.

The last morning at Grimwauld Place was a solemn one. My father was downcast that he would no longer be around Harry and me. I told him I would write him and keep him up to date on all the things going on at Hogwarts, and also all the tricks that were to be pulled by Fred and George.

"Just be good this year, alright?" He smiled as he wrapped me in a hug, holding me tight to him. I breathed in him scent, trying to calm down my rapid beating heart.

"Only if you do," I smiled up at him, not wanting to let him out of my arms. He simply chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"You defiantly are my daughter,"

Molly had us all bustled out of the house and to the station at almost twelve-thirty. Arthur had to work a double shift because of some weird Ministry deal that was going down, and had kissed his wife, Ginny, and accidently me on the head, wishing us all good luck this year. He hadn't noticed his mistake and I wasn't willing to point it out to him because I thought it was cute.

Everything like it had every other year during the welcome ceremony; the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore gave his speech to the first years, we ate, and the rest of the welcome was said-until a pink blob decided to interrupt Dumbledore to talk about something along the lines of the ministry. I wasn't paying any attention because she didn't affect me at all. Harry knew who she was, and already didn't like her, but that was all he would say on the matter. I didn't like her because I could smell something fowl on her.

It wasn't her breath, as I was too far away to tell that, but rather something about her that screamed to me. I have never smelt this smell on someone who dressed in such vibrant colors and gave off a happy-go-lucky attitude, but her smell made my hairs stand on end, and make me want to run up and rip her throat out, just for the sear pleasure of getting this antsy feeling off of me.

I was truly hoping that this year, I wouldn't have to try and defend anyone, and I could keep my head down. I hoped that while I was at Hogwarts that would shield me from Voldemort enough so that way I could actually focus on the task that Dumbledore had given me for this year. I wanted very much just to be another shadow running through the halls, and not the murderer's daughter. I was tired of hearing that I was the reason my father was free and that Harry should fear me because I could lead him to his death. I was tired of all of it.

Please let this be a normal year, that is all I'm asking for.


	7. Chapter 7

The wind whipped around me continuously. It was so cold and so refreshing, I would miss it earnestly. The wind and the moon were all two of my favorite things about this place. They added beauty to the grounds and almost made it seem like it was alive. Watching the wind through the tree of the forbidden forest, made it look they were reaching out to come and grab me, to keep me from doing this.

What was the point anymore? What was the point in surviving anymore? I'm just done with this place, not Hogwarts, but life. I am done with life and living this horrible life that I am living now. What was the point anymore? Why was it important for me to survive? No one cared. No one wanted the freak show around. No one wanted to be around the murderer's daughter, who even killed her mother. No one wanted to be around the youngest Death Eater, because she was already extremely dangerous. Look at what she did to her friends, to her family, to the only people around who even wanted to protect her. She was so much of a pureblood, that's why she hung out with Draco Malfoy.

I looked over the edge of the astronomy tower, my cloak whipping around me, almost trying to pull me back. It was a long way down, that I knew. I was honestly just hoping by the time I hit the ground I would already be unconscious, and that I wouldn't survive once I did hit the cold stone. If I did survive, I would hope some kind soul would be able to give me the sweet release of death, because that is no life to live, no matter what Madam Pomfrey does, or anyone at St. Mungos. I looked up at the sky again, watching the half moon shine brightly over the grounds, giving a white light to everything around me.

 _What are you doing?_

I became startled as that eerily familiar voice sounded in my head. Looking around, I knew I wouldn't find anyone, but I also knew that if he saw my surroundings, he would know what I was about to do. He was the one who caused all of this, why couldn't he feel my pain? Why didn't he know that I wanted to end this?

 _Artemis, you will not jump._

 _What makes you think you can stop me? What's the point of me being here anymore?! What the fuck do you even care?! You're the one who has caused all of this, and yet you still feel nothing at my pain._ I stood out, looking over the edge again, wondering what it would feel like to fly down to my end. To feel my friend the wind carry me softly down to my death, until allowing the ground to come up and meet me. _You can't possibly know how I feel. You are nothing to me._

I climbed onto the side, feeling the air whip around me, giving me a sense of if someone was actually there, trying to hold me back from completing this. How was I supposed to be in this world? How was I supposed to function knowing that everyone I loved was now dead? My mother died when I was barely a year old. Voldemort had come into my parent's home and killed her to get to me, just so he could put this disgusting part of him into me. I lived with my godfather for most of my life, not knowing who my father was and how his life affected mine in such a way that I would forever be known as the murderer's daughter. I would be known as the girl who allowed her father to come into the castle to kill Harry. I was the girl that allowed for my friends to die in my place. I allowed for my innocent father to be killed by his sadistic cousin.

I was the one allowing all of this, because I couldn't stand in the way.

But what did it matter now? What did it matter if I lived or died? I was raped every night before going to bed, even if it was just in my head. Why did it matter how I died? As long as I was away from my friends so they didn't have to suffer from this horrible fate like I am. I don't want to see anyone around me become the person Voldemort has made me. I am done with this world.

I am a Gryffindor though. Aren't I supposed to face these challenges head on and not wavier from them? No matter how hard or challenging they are? Aren't I supposed to look at someone like Voldemort and laugh in his face, much like my dad did to Bellatrix, and show him that I am no longer afraid of his actions?

The trees moved in the breeze, and the cold ground was so close, it wouldn't be much for me to just fall forward would it? Would it honestly be that bad to fall forward and just end all of this before it can become worse? How many lives would I save by just flying through this night to the ground?

"ARTEMIS!" hands grabbed around my waist, pulling me off the edge. I kicked and screamed as the arm clasped even tighter around my midsection, trying to hold me in place. "What the- "

"Let me jump! Let me jump!" I screamed as the hands didn't let me go. My leg finally connected with a leg, and the person let out a grunt of pain, but they still didn't let me down. "Please, let me end it! Let me end all of this!" Finally the person let me down, and I ran back to the ledge.

An amazing feeling washed over me, a feeling of pure euphoria and elation. My worries were gone, and everything was so colorful and so much better. I felt no pain in my heart, and no pain in my body were the cruciartis was put on me. I fell into myself, into this euphoria until I could feel a smile on my face because of the lifting of all the pain. All the pain was gone, that is all I cared about.

It felt like it just arrived, and that it was gone. The feelings of cold, pain, sorrow, and fear all came back, and tears started rolling down my face. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't on the astronomy tower, but instead, I was in a room, sitting on a rather large couch, in front of a large fireplace, with a blanket wrapped around me. I have never been in this room before, where in the name of hell was I?

"Are you back?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Severus standing there with two mugs in his hands, walking towards me, handing out for me. Grabbing the mug, I looked at him in some confusion as he sat down beside me, still giving me enough distance to keep my feet on the cushions. "Good, at least I know you won't fight me on the imperioius curse."

"Where am I?" my voice was cracked and raspy from all the screaming.

"My study, Thanks to Professor Slughorn so many years ago for thinking that he needed an extra room on the back of his living quarters, he actually ended up making this a pretty spacious space." He looked into the fire, as I looked around, soaking in the room. Books were all over the shelves, papers on the desk directly in front of me, but other than that, it was very organized and rather neat. "What were you doing tonight?"

"Fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry, like Dumbledore ordered me to." I said plainly, taking a sip of the hot tea. My throat was coated and immediately felt so much better, as the sweet taste of peppermint met my tongue.

"I meant up on the astronomy tower. What were you doing?" His onyx eyes met mine, pain and concern mingled there as he tried to understand.

"I-I don't remember,"

"Don't lie to me, Artemis. What was your great plan? Join your father in death? What did you think that was going to accomplish? Do you know the pain you would've caused to those around you?"

"I don't need a lecture from you," I stood up, setting the mug on a coffee table next to me, and pulling off the blanket, only to see nothing but my tank top and panties under me. I pulled the blanket closer around me, and glared at Severus as venomously as I thought possible. "Where are my clothes? And why are they not on me?"

"They were wet. Didn't you notice the storm? They were also covered in blood, so I had one of the house elves wash it," he said with an air of nonchalant.

"How dare you take my clothes off of me, without me knowing!"

"Oh, you knew. You even agreed to it," bile rose in the back of my throat. "Let's stop with the theatrics shall we? Not like I have never seen the human body before." He said it so calmly, it was very unlike him. I was so used to hearing that condescending edge in his voice, or at least a sarcastic remark. "What were you doing on the astronomy tower?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've already known. He haunts my dreams every night, and you do nothing to stop it. No one can. I wanted to jump, to end all this pain. I wanted one more chance to tell-to tell…" The pain came back into my heart, causing me to collapse back onto the couch. It all hurt, every time seeing my father's face as he fell into the veil, seeing Harry going through so much pain, seeing the pain on Remus's face as he tried to hold Harry back. "It's all my fault! If I would have ran away at the graveyard, and not have been hit by that flying curse, none of this would've happened."

I pulled my legs up close to me, and wiped my eyes as more and more tears streamed down them. I stared at the fire, wondering if it truly would've never happened if Voldemort wouldn't have done any of this if I had escaped the graveyard. What would've happened if I ran away? What would've happened to Harry? Cedric would've still been alive, wouldn't he? All of this didn't make sense. I should've died fifteen years ago. I never should've outlived my mother, my father should've never gone to jail because the filth of a friend was too much of a coward to come and face his own future.

An arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, drowning me in warmth. I didn't notice how cold I truly felt, or why I was shivering again. I looked up to see him continuing to gaze at the fire, and I wasn't able to make out anything behind his eyes. I pulled the comforter closer around me as I curled up closer to him, feeding off of his warmth. I watched as the fire danced, knowing that I would never see my father's face in it again. I had become an orphan, much like Harry.

Oh god, Harry. Dad meant as much to him as he did to me, and in my self-pity I didn't even think about Harry. It was my job to take care of him, and what had I done all this year? Nothing, but spy on him for Dumbledore and Voldemort. I had abandoned my best friend, and my god brother. He was someone that I could always count on to be there for me, and I had left him on his own, not giving him anyone to turn to, since Dumbledore was gone most of this year. I left him to deal with that horrendous witch all on his own, except when I helped try to kill her, and ultimately failed because she had been found wandering around yelling about how the centaurs should be killed. I wiggled out of Severus's grasp and summoned my clothes, I had to find Harry, and apologize for everything that I had done to him this year.

"Where are you going?" He turned and a worried look crossed his face as he watched my actions.

"I have to find Harry," I said, bluntly, as I struggled to put on my damp pants, casting a drying spell to warm and dry them. "I have to tell him I'm sorry, for everything that I have done to him this year."

"Artemis, this can wait-"

"Until when? I waited long enough, and now someone we loved is dead, and he's dealing with all this on his own. I need to find him and-"

"He's with Dumbledore right now. There is nothing right now you can do for him, because much like you, he was going to a commit a suicide run, but instead, going after Bellatrix. Right now, you walking in there will do nothing, but strengthen his resolve."

My heart stopped. Harry was going to go after Bellatrix? He was planning on putting that psycho bitch down on his own? He couldn't do that, not because he wasn't capable, but because he simply wasn't a match for her. She would eat him and then spit him out for her "love" to deal with. I managed to put that fucking bitch in her place more than once tonight, but that doesn't mean I ever want to face her again. That fight was enough for me to end up on my ass.

"He can't. He can't fight anyone," I looked down at my feet and kept shaking my head. That couldn't happen. I couldn't lose Harry, including ways Bellatrix would kill him. "He is safe, isn't he?"

"For the moment, yes he is. The Headmaster is trying to calm him down and get him to see reason. Until then, you have to stay here."

Stay here? Why would I need to stay? Why would I need to stay down here in the dungeons? Was this another order from Dumbledore, or is Severus trying to keep me from jumping again? What is the plan here? Why does he care so much what I do?

"I want to go to my dorm, I want to talk to Hermione and Ron."

"No, you are to stay here until I am told otherwise. Please, don't make me do anything else to you." Anything else?

It was in an almost instant, but I felt groggy and couldn't stand up on my own. I didn't want to stand, I just wanted to go to bed. My whole body had just given up on me, and I was falling towards the floor, until I wasn't. I saw the floor, it was right under my nose, but I didn't hit it, because it didn't hurt. What the fuck was going on? There was a shadow over me, and it picked me up, and I didn't care because it was so soft and cuddly.

"The tea…you did something…to the ttteeeeeaaaa." I strung out the word, wondering my voice sounded so raspy and…weird. Why did my body feel weird, and why was I yelling about tea. I just wanted to go to bed. Where…what…I don't know what…

"The tea had a sleeping draught, let's…bed…you'll…so…tomorrow," Great, the shadow was talking, but only in broken sentences. This shadow is an asshole for not telling me the whole story. I would have to beat it up when I finally had the strength to again. "You will not beat me up."

"Oh yez I 'illl" Stupid voice, stupid shadow listening to my thoughts.

The next thing I knew, I was in the dark, and not even panic came. Usually panic took hold of me when I was in the dark by myself, but here, I just felt like sleeping. I just wanted to sleep, and no one could stop me.

* * *

" _Don't you find it weird that the Black girl was fighting with Potter, instead of trying to kill him?" A man in all black walked towards a long hall, where a gathering was happening. His companion simply snickered._

" _That doesn't matter Yaxley, what matters is now she's broken, and destroyed. Did you see what Bellatrix did to her father? You can bet that she will be doing that to the werewolf that that stupid girl loves, too." The other's coarse voice poured through his dark hood, walking alongside the man known as Yaxley. There were voices coming from behind the large wooden double doors, and they simply came in, and took their assigned places._

 _The voices, which had some hushed excitement, all quieted0 as a tall, pale figure came through the doors, stilling the entire hall. The feeling of dismay quickly silenced all of the ones in the hall. The figure made it's way up to the front, to the largest chair at the head of the table, right behind the fire place. Its red eyes glared at the surrounding faces, making a shiver pass through everyone around._

" _Tonight was a dismal loss. We lost several, who ended up in Azkaban, and others who had suffered massive wounds trying to seize Potter. What I want to know is why all of you are so willing to celebrate?" The stillness in the air started to become stale. The figure at the front became even more agitated at the silence. "This will not happen again. I will not suffer such a humiliating defeat at the fate of a FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD BOY!" His voice rang through, making everyone bow their heads in disgrace. No one here knew the defeat like how he felt it. They felt it like a game where they won, simply because they were able to stretch their legs. How pathetic. "I have plans, but how it will play out is a different matter."_


	8. Chapter 8

I was conscious, however, I didn't want to move. My body was still paralyzed from sleep, and refused to move even a finger, so I lay there with my eyes closed, waiting for the warmth to evade me, and I could remember where I was, and why I was here, because right now, I didn't remember anything, except that I felt safe and warm, and that is truly all that mattered to my limp form. So, honestly, everything else could just go fuck itself.

Weird dreams plagued me, but I simply remember someone telling me that I wouldn't have nightmares or dreams as I slept. Well, they lied. I dreamed about being with my parents, both of them smiling at me and just sitting with me. My mom (who I barely remember) had beautiful long burgundy colored hair, and piercing green eyes. Much like Harry's, but there was a different fire behind hers then the eyes that Lily gave Harry. My mother's eyes were full of mischief and wonder, along with a burning fire, which almost made them glow. The more I remember looking at her, the more I became aware of how much I looked like my father. I had his thick, wavy, black hair, and dark grey eyes, and I also had his stance. The only thing that connected my mother and me together was simply the fact that she had given me her gift of mind reading. I had her gift of just thinking about someone, and being able to step into their mind and see whatever went on, and what was going on in their surroundings.

I remember Remus telling me stories about my mom, and telling me that she was someone Harry's dad would have never thought to see Sirius with, mainly because she was a Slytherin. She was from the same house as my dad's enemies, but she never treated anyone like they were below her. She was raised in the States, and moved here with her grandmother after both her parents died, and then was sent to Hogwarts. She was never taught the hatred that most of the Slytherins are taught to day about blood status, because in the States, they don't care about any of that. All they care about is moving forward with all of our educations, and making us better for the world. I was raised the same way, because Remus wanted me to see where my mom grew up, and how she became "one of the most influential women he ever knew." I miss my parents deeply, and I wish I knew my mom the same way it seems like everyone else here did.

Not only did I sit and talk with my parents though, I ended up changing into my wolf form though, and stood at the gates of a place where I had never been, and watched as a storm cloud fell over top of the mansion on the other side of it. This cloud shaped until it became the skull and snake that made the dark mark. Something bad was going on inside, but I didn't want to go any further because I could smell the fear and hatred. I could smell the fear of everyone inside that home, and the hatred that one soul was putting out. I knew something bad was happening in there, but I didn't go any farther.

I heard a door open somewhere in the room, and footsteps stomp in. Whoever it was had no shoes on, the plopping came from bare feet, and they had the strange odor that came from it. No one who wasn't an animagus could smell certain things like I could (for example; bare feet that have been cleaned, shampooed hair, the soap someone used three days ago, fear, happiness, shame, and several other indistinguishable items). The person who walked in, didn't smell like a person at all, but rather a house-elf. More interestingly, they smelt like Dobby, and Dobby was carrying food. I opened my eyes, and turned to my side, (with some difficulty from all the blankets and my body being so stiff), and saw Dobby putting a tray of food on the coffee table next to me.

"Oh!" the little elf squeaked in surprise, "Dobby didn't think Artemis was awake. Professor Snape told Dobby not to wake up Artemis-"

"You didn't wake me up Dobby," I said, patting the small elf between his large ears, "I was waiting to find out when my body would wake up." I smiled down at the elf, noticing a new scarf around his neck, and a new sock on one of his feet. Hermione was really adamant about this S.P.E.W thing.

"Dobby brought you breakfast every day, but Artemis wasn't awake for two days. So Dobby is happy to see that Artemis is awake now!" the elf squeaked in his high pitched voice, giving me a smile that seemed to almost split his face into two.

"That was very kind of you Dobby for bringing me food." Two days? I sat up, feeling my body still be very stiff and it almost protesting as I moved. How the hell was I out for two days?

"Dobby wanted to make sure that Artemis wasn't starving down in the Dungeon, and that she was being fed properly. Dobby became scared when Artemis didn't wake up, but Professor Snape said she would wake up soon, because he knows most things…" he broke my concentration as he rambled, and the smell of the pancakes and bacon began to waft towards my nose. My stomach made an audible growl, which made Dobby jump backwards and forget where he was going with his conversation. "Dobby will leave Artemis to eat now."

"Thank you again Dobby." I said, with a mouthful of pancakes as he left the room, his bat ears bouncing as he walked.

The pancakes where some of the best I have tasted, and I couldn't stop eating the heaping stack that Dobby had brought me. The bacon was just as good, but it wasn't the English "streaky-bacon" that I was used to. It was American bacon, which was cooked in its own fat and extra crunchy. I wonder how Dobby was able to pull this off and get me some. He was definitely getting a new hat.

After I was done, I drank the rest of the apple juice (again, how Dobby knew that I liked apple juice in the mornings and not orange juice I would never know) and stood. I bent my knees, hearing them pop into place, and groaned as the muscles contracted. Two days of sleep, two days of not knowing what was going on with my friends, two days of doing nothing. I almost started to wonder if Ron and Hermione thought I was dead, or if they would care.

I looked down at myself, surprised that I was wearing a dark green camisole and my jeans, but not much else. Where was my jacket? I knew that I wore that two days ago when I was standing on top of the astronomy tower, but now it wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. It was probably out in the living room looking thing with Severus; at least, I hope that's where it was.

Sitting back down on the bed, I trained my mind to find Hermione. One thing I knew about her is that she is very much a worrier about everything. Honing in is always the hard part, but I soon found her, sitting with a book in Gryffindor Tower. Other people surrounded her, but she didn't seem to care. Harry and Ron were walking back through the portrait, probably back from breakfast, and Ron sat on one side of Hermione, and Harry sat in the arm chair on the other side of Ron. He pulled a muffin from somewhere in his robe, and handed it to Hermione, who shook it off.

"You need to eat," Ron pleaded.

 _Eat? That's all he does, but does he care that Artemis is missing? No, he doesn't. He hasn't cared about anything, but his stomach_. She was pretty scornful on no food. I could see that she had been worried about how I acted the night my dad died, and she was pretty sure since I hadn't been found, that my remains were somewhere, but no one cared to look.

God, I felt bad. I had basically hinted to her of what I was going to do that night, and I left her with nothing else. I had told her several times that I was done. She tried to stop me from doing anything drastic, but she hadn't stopped me from walking out of the dorm. She had started to cry with me, telling me that death isn't the answer, but instead, I should be looking at the positive, but at that moment, I couldn't find one. I hadn't told her about Voldemort haunting my nights, and I hadn't told her what my dad's last thoughts were, but both of them had ripped me to almost nothing. Stupid, naïve, and selfish, I knew those would be the words that would shoot from her mouth once she saw me.

I came back to myself, and stood. Finding my jacket was my number one priority right now, and then going to talk to my friends about all this. Voldemort be damned, I couldn't live in the dark anymore. I couldn't live hidden away from all of them. I hated feeling like I was almost living a secret life away from them, and even more than that, I hated the feeling that I was losing them. They had stood by my side with Umbridge, and they stood by me after they found out what happened in our third year. No matter what, they were always there to support me, and all I had done this year is be allusive, like Dumbledore had ordered me to. I couldn't do this anymore.

The living room thing was empty, and my jacket was hanging on one of the coat racks. It was cold from being air dried the past couple nights, but I shrugged it on and buttoned it until it was under my breasts. It was a look that I had come to enjoy. Thank Merlin I had gotten my mom's curvy frame instead of my dad's stocky build.

Wait…where the fuck was my wand? I felt in my pockets, but didn't feel it in the jacket, or in my pants pockets. Where the hell did I put it? I walked around, trying to remember the night Severus had drugged me and if I even had it on me then, but nothing came to mind. Shit, it had to be here somewhere, because that was my fail-safe. If I didn't want to go through with jumping, I would've pulled my wand out, and made a soft cushion for me to land on, but it wasn't here now.

I looked on the coffee table that sat under my jacket, but it wasn't there. I had used it to dry my pants when Severus had told me about Harry, but that was the last I remember having it in my hand. Walking over to the fire, I looked at the coffee table on either end, not seeing anything promising. Fuck, maybe on the desk? Nope. Where the hell was it?

I walked out of the study, and through the door that lead to Severus's office. He sat there, his hooked nose in papers that students had written for the O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. I scanned around, not finding it. Clearing my throat, he didn't look up.

"Severus?" I asked, as politely as I could in my almost panic.

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen my wand? I can't find it." Sitting down the paper, but not looking up until he got to the last sentence, he pulled out his own wand, flicked it, and my wand zoomed out of nowhere into his outstretched hand. "Oh, thanks." He didn't hand it to me, but simply looked at me. He was good at hiding his expression from me, but more importantly, also having that wall built up in his mind. I walked over, reaching for it, but he put it out of my reach. What was he doing? I could feel my blood start to boil at the fact that all he was doing was toying with me. I walked closer to him, and he put it up higher, until he was standing over me, my wand out of my reach because of my damn shortness. "Severus, this isn't funny. Give me my wand back!"

"Tell me how you're feeling, and then I may give you your wand back." He challenged.

"I feel fine. Better than I have in several months. Now give it back!" I jumped, thinking that would allow me to have a chance of getting it from his hand, but it failed. A smile cracked his lips.

"Well, if you're jumping, I guess that's a good sign." He lowered his arm a little, but it was in an almost mocking gesture. "I thought I had given you too much of the sleeping potion. Normally people don't sleep for two and a half days, but are able to get in a good eight hours."

"That's nice to know," I said reaching for my wand, "thanks for not killing me. Now give it here!" I pressed up against him, trying to get my short arms to reach further, but he was just able to lean back, and it was out of my grasp again. I kept pushing into him, and he fell back into his chair, allowing me the upper hand to grab it, but he still didn't let go. I was almost sitting in his lap, struggling for dominance to get my fucking wand back, and he finally let go.

That is when I noticed what was going on. I was basically sitting in his lap, his free hand was on my hip, and he was staring at my face as I tried to get my breathing back under control from that little bit of exertion that I wasn't used to just yet. His onyx eyes had an almost warmth to them, a warmth that I hadn't seen there in a long time. His eyes were usually the only part that he let me see what he was feeling, but this was something I wasn't used to. He also didn't smell the same. There was a rich, almost lavender or vanilla smell coming off of him. I had only smelt that once before, and…

An image flashed through my mind, and I knew that it wasn't my own thought, but his. I barely was able to register it before it was gone, but it was a simple image of us, kissing. He wanted to kiss me? I could be his daughter! However, curiosity also crept into my mind, along with a little thought of my own. _I wonder if he tastes of vanilla._ My heart started to race, and I could feel heat rising in my face, but I leaned closer to him, truly wanting to know if he had the same thought running through his mind.

"Artemis," my heart skipped a beat as he whispered my name. What the hell was happening to me? I had never felt this way before, but for some unknown reason, I liked it. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want…" But I cut him off

I kissed him. I felt his warm lips collide with mine, and my breath hitched. His tongue trailed my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I gladly obliged. I could taste the sweetness of his breath, and his tongue traced through every crevice, almost trying to memorize every valley in my mouth. God, he was such a good kisser, that I gave a whine when he pulled away. His lips then connected with the nape of my neck, where he kissed and bit me, sending thrills of excitement course through every part of me.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. I sprung out of his lap, turning to run back into the study as he stood. He grabbed me before I could go anywhere, and his eyes told me that I shouldn't give anything away, or we would both me in trouble. Shit, my heart was quite literally pounding out of my chest. What was I thinking? Kissing him? Voldemort would know, and that would lead us to both get in trouble with not only him, but could lead to Severus's death. I just put him in more danger then I ever thought possible.

"Come in," His voice brought me out of my thoughts, and let go of my arm. The large door opened and the long whispy white hair of Professor Dumbledore walked through the door. I was almost shocked to see him come all the way down here, instead of summoning Severus up to his office. "Professor, what may I do for you?" I couldn't miss the hint of annoyance in Severus's voice as he said this.

"Ah, good. You're still here, Artemis. I have some important business for both of you to do for me over this break, but first…" he strayed off, pulling a piece of paper from one of his sleeves. "Artemis, I am very sorry for the loss of your father. I know this must be-"

"I'm fine." I said, bluntly. I didn't want any more apologies for my dad's death. I was tired of hearing that. "Honestly. I'm ok."

"That's great to hear," Dumbledore said in his calm voice, his icy blue eyes examining me thoroughly. "However, there is the matter of Number 12 Grimwauld Place. Since you are the last living direct blood descendent of the Black family, it falls to you. You're father, however thought that it would be prudent to have it be shared between you and Harry." I think he expected me to be surprised by this, but I had actually convinced dad to put Harry's name on his will for the house, so if I wasn't around, he could still be able to shut my loud mothed grandmother up, and also be able to have control over Kreacher. I wanted nothing to do with that house personally because of all the bad memories that my father shared with me, and I hated looking at Phineas, and him asking why the sorting hat didn't put in Slytherin, "because your mother was a proud Slytherin, and she would've loved if you had been in my house!" Like he knew what she wanted.

"That's fine. Dad and I had discussed it as he was planning on writing his will. I would've been surprised if he hadn't had put Harry's name on there, too." Dumbledore nodded at this, I think half expecting that answer. "Was there anything else?"

"No, the Ministry has the rest of his will right now, so I can't tell you anymore about it." He smiled, like this was good news. "Now there is the matter of what I need from the both of you. Artemis will continue her training over the summer with you Severus, and since she has the mark, anytime you both are called to a meeting, you need to go. It is important that you both remain on Voldemort's side during this time. After the failure at the Ministry, I expect he will be trying for a new approach, and we need to be in the clear as to what that is."

Great, so I was still expected to be Voldemort's bitch. To come whenever he beckons, all because Dumbledore thought he had to remain on top of everything. Why was I silently hoping for a quiet summer? I knew it was a stupid request, but I thought of all things, Dumbledore might just give me time to be, well, a teen instead of a spy.

Either way, I nodded, and was told that I would be spending a lot of time at Number 12 Grimwauld Place, and also at the Weasley's. I wouldn't be seeing much of Severus, but I was required to meet up with him to allow for questions and training, and spending two or so weeks with him out of the summer. Yup, long and headache inducing summer here I come.

Dumbledore gave the rest of his orders to me, and asked if he could speak to Severus alone. I nodded, grabbed my wand from his desk, and made my way out of the room. Hundreds of things were running through my mind at the moment, but most of all was getting back to Gryffindor Tower to talk to my friends, who, I unfortunately knew, thought me to be dead. I missed them. They were some of my true family, and I had let them down over this entire year. I felt like abandoned them.

I walked down the corridors, and up the stairs, trying and failing to miss as many first and third years who were running up and down the hall. Most of them saw me, and immediately looked away. They knew who I was, and they want to be associated with me, but I was used to people turning away when they saw me. Well, all expect for the Slytherins turned away. I can't tell you how many years Blaise Zambini continually asked me out, and I had to turn him down. Draco was one to tell everyone who I was, and had ultimately thought that since I was a pureblood, and his cousin, it was important for him to remain on my good side.

Slowly, I could see the picture of the fat lady ahead of me, and some younger kids stood in front of her. They were all chirping about some exciting news, but I couldn't make out what a single one of them were saying. Walking up to the crowd, some of them noticed me and smiled, while others looked at the ground, finding their feet more interesting. I looked at one of the smiling ones and saw a little brown haired boy with a ton of freckles.

"Can you tell her the password please? I would like to pack my things." The kid's eyes shown bright as I acknowledged him. He turned to the portrait and said something to her that I didn't care to know, and the lady swung open. I strode in, my head held high, and saw my friends still sitting in the same chairs that they were earlier. Ron and Harry were talking, but when they saw me come through, they stopped, they're eyes getting big. I walked towards them and stopped. Hermione had her nose buried in the book she was reading and was paying no attention, well until Ron hit her repeatedly on the arm. Her eyes shot to him, and then to me, sitting on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in.

"Artemis?" Disbelief was in her voice. I could see the tears starting up behind her eyes.

"Hey,"

"Hey? HEY?!" she stood up, outraged with me. "That's all you have to say?! After what you were about to do? After what you told me?"

"Hermione, stop." I said, holding up a hand, thinking that would stop her. "I'm sorry about everything I said, but I am alive. I didn't do anything I said I was going to do." She stared at me, fuming. If steam could come out her, it would come out of everywhere. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I had no idea what to do…"

"You could've let us help! You could have told us what was going on?! We could've helped you!" Most of the first years that were standing around started leaving the common room, probably fearing that Hermione was going to try to duel me.

"That's why I'm here. You guys deserve to know what has been going on this entire year and a half. I feel like a twat for not letting any of you in on what I was going through, and more importantly, that I left you all alone in your time of need. I deserve that retribution that you give me." She sat down, her face still bright red from anger. Ron and Harry looked at me, their mouths wide open. "Let me start after what happened at the graveyard."


	9. Chapter 9

The cool night air sped through my fur as I ran. I had to get back to the house before Dumbledore got there, because I knew I would be in quite a bit of trouble. House arrest and I didn't get along, but for some reason, the old headmaster thought that I needed it. He thought I needed to be kept in that damn house with my screaming grandmother and Phineas. Granted, Severus had been in and out of the house also, but that didn't mean he was anymore lenient when it came to me wanting to run out and stretch my legs. Being cramped up there was one of the worst feelings in the world.

I was panting and out of breath when I finally made it to the door marked Number 12. I changed back into my human form and walked in…and knew I was in trouble. I could smell the old musky smell of the headmaster and Severus in the kitchen, and also the smell of Kreature. He was making something, and I had no idea what it was. I could hear the raised voice of Dumbledore.

"You know better than to let her go out on her own," came the headmaster's voice. Oh he was pissed.

"I just came here, she was gone before I even walked in the door."

"You weren't supposed to let her out of your sight, Severus. She is supposed to remain constantly under your watch."

Changing back into my human form, I noticed that Kreature had left some clothes on the end table for me to change into. He was always doing nice things for me, whether they be little things like this, or just making food for me. I don't know if it was because I was the last of "His Mistress's" blood, or if the ugly elf actually liked me. Either way, he had grown on me, and I had treated him with respect, because I knew Hermione would've said otherwise. She didn't feel it was right to treat him with anything more than absolute respect, which she wasn't wrong. Kreature was a lot craftier then he let on, which made me like him all that much more.

I put the warm clothes on, and headed into the kitchen, where the two men turned to look at me. Each one had a certain look of fear and annoyance on their faces. It was hard to say who looked more pissed, but I would've bet Dumbledore. I kept my head held high, trying not to show that the pressure of their gazes actually made me uncomfortable.

"Where were you?" This came from Severus, a sneer in his voice. I repressed a glare, took a breath, and answered the question.

"I went for a run. I was tired of being kept in here like a prisoner. I understand why dad had to be kept under house arrest, but I have no idea why I have to also."

"Artemis, do you realize how much danger you are in now?" Dumbledore sat down, his age catching up with him. "You have done something that is utterly feckless on your part, and you probably led someone here."

"Not many people know my animagus form. It would be hard for them to track me-"

"How many black wolves have you seen running through England? I would be surprised if you weren't shot by some muggle. You need to stay here until I give you leave to go anywhere," he raised his hand, silencing my fight that I wanted to make. "This is not up for negotiation, and I do NOT want to have to tell you this another time. This is for your own safety, along with keeping you alive. Are we clear?"

"Professor-"

"Are we clear?" his voice rose, to an almost menacing level. This was not the time to fight with him.

That's when I saw it. His hand, turned almost completely black, took me back. I was not prepared to see something like that, let alone on the man who was indestructible. A gold ring was the only slight of color on the blackened flesh. He must have noticed my staring, and quickly hid it under his robes.

"What hap-"

"This is not the time for it," he growled. "I need your word that you will not do this again. September first is the only day that you will be let out of this house to continue your education. Severus will bring you so we don't have to worry about you being seen by anyone you're not supposed to on the platform. These are the plans, and I will not deviate from them by any means. All your school supplies will be bought by me beforehand, so you will not have to worry about that either."

"I agree, Professor." I said, more trying to stop him from going over the same plan that he had already gone through. "I know I messed up tonight, and I am sorry. It will not happen again." I could see him relax at my words.

"Alright. Severus, I am going to need you to gather yourself for the upcoming school year. As I understand it, you have a new housemate?"

"If that's what you want to call him, yes. I have been following orders to the best of my capabilities, and one of them is to keep Wormtail under wraps. I will need to be returning to my home soon, in order to make sure he isn't snooping anywhere he shouldn't be." I could smell the hatred coming off of him, and wasn't surprised. I wouldn't be too happy living with that horrible piece of scum either. I was pretty sure I would end up killing him.

"Good, good." The headmaster took an exaggerated sigh, and closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them, to look at me. "You will stay here until further notice, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And Severus, you will check on her every other day or so?" He said looking at Severus, who simply nodded. With that, the headmaster stood, and smiled at the both of us.

"Good. I will see you in two weeks then Artemis. This year will be challenging for you, but you have to, as Alastair Moody says, 'stay vigilant.'" I simply nodded, and the headmaster took his leave.

"Professor?" I said, stopping him before he left the room. He turned, his tired eyes focused on me. "Is there anything I can do while I am here? I would love to help in some way so I don't lose my mind while I am here."

He continued to look at me, almost lost in thought. Then he finally spoke. "Keep in touch with your friends, but don't tell them anymore than what you already have. You are here to watch over the house in your father's absence, and will be staying here until the new school year."

"Yes, sir." He walked out of the room, and apparated on the first step of the house.

I looked around, smelling something cooking that I didn't smell before. Kreature had made some grilled cheese and tomato soup, which was left simmering on the stove top. I was very thankful for the little house elf, because he always was making me food. Walking over, I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and grabbed two of the sandwiches, and also grabbing a bowl, ladled out some soup. It smelt heavenly from all the running that I had done today.

Just as I was turning back to the table, I noticed Severus again. He had the same unmistakable mask on his face, still making it hard to know his emotions, but his eyes gave everything away. He was beyond pissed, and fear also shown. He was mad that I went out of the house, but also feared about what I was going to do next.

"I'm not going anywhere else. I just needed to go out for a run. I hate being locked up here to hear my grandmother scream about how 'Mudbloods were let into her house! Her father's house!'" I saw him cringe a little at the word. "It gets pretty old after a while." I knew my reasoning would be childish in his eyes, but that was the only one that I had. It was horrible being locked up here.

"Artemis, you have to stay low. I can't continue to check up on you while you disappear every day. I have to keep my own profile, and also not let Pettigrew know where the safe house for the order is."

"I know, I'm sorry." I didn't make eye contact with him, he wasn't anywhere near my biggest fan right now. "I'll stay put. You go play with the rat." There was more scorn in my voice then I had meant there to be, but it seemed well placed. I didn't make eye contact with him, but I could see him become rigid at my words.

"Is this about what-"

"Goodnight Severus," Dunking a part of the sandwich in the soup, I still didn't make eye contact with him, but pretended that my sandwich was more interesting, which at the moment it truly was.

"Artemis-"

"Goodnight. I am done discussing this." I took a bite of the yellow bread, feeling the warmth of the soup travel down my throat, warming me back up. He continued to stand there, not moving. What more could he want? Did he want to get a rise out of me? Did he want to fight me on this?

"I figured you could at least grow up a little, guess you'll still have the teenager's mind." Oh, he was wanting to fight. He was wanting a rise out of me. He wanted me to yell at the top of my lungs, tell him how much of an idiot he was being. I won't give him that satisfaction. My sandwich was more important, because at least it was serving a purpose at the moment. All he was doing was pissing me off.

That's when I felt that little bit of pressure in my skull, as if someone had started poking my mind. Images flashed across my eyes; a dark room, a man in a tall chair at the head of the table, a large fireplace with a roaring fire, three others were standing around.

" _This is a great deal, Draco. You have been given the task that the rest of my followers have only ever dreamed of doing, but I figured that you would be able to accomplish this better than they could."_

" _Yes, my Lord. I will do this."_

" _Don't let me down Draco, and don't let others know your mission, or their will be consequences."_

" _Yes, my Lord." The pale blonde hair of my cousin bowed to the pale face. He didn't smile, but looked utterly terrified. In his eyes, there was doubt and fear._

" _Give me your arm, Draco." The blonde haired boy obliged, and a wand was pressed to the forearm of his left arm. As if by instant, a black serpent came out onto his skin, making its way out of a skull, the dark mark protruding._

 _A sob came from the back of the room, as a blonde haired woman and one with wild black hair stood, watching over this ceremony. The blonde haired one was trying to hold back tears, but ultimately failing._

I came back, to find that I was covered in tomato soup, and laying on something hard. I looked up to see that Severus was there, holding me. What did he think he was doing? What the fuck happened?

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You need to get out of here though. Right now."

"You're still mad at me?" An almost disappointed sound came from his throat.

"Yes, but something big has just happened and you need to leave." Confusion and hurt crossed his usually emotionless face. "He just gave Draco the Dark Mark." His eyes grew wide, and understanding came across, finally.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, you need to go. Now!" I almost pushed him out the door, and he apparted on the spot.


End file.
